Senseless
by t dot chick
Summary: Katie daydreams about Freddy until her senses slowly start disintegrating... a kinda-fluffy KatieFreddy one-shot, more interesting than you may think! PLEASE R&R! MY FIRST SoR FANFIC! :-)


Katie was walking down the hall, clutching her books, when Lawrence rammed into her. "Hey, what was that for?" she demanded.

"Katie, _you _just bumped into _me_. Where's our head?"

That's when it hit her. Katie _had _been the one who wasn't watching where she was going. And that was because of Freddy.

_She lost her sight because of Freddy._

............................................................................................................

Katie was standing in the schoolyard, reading a book, when a football hit the back of her head. Se whirled around and spotted Marco and Leonard. "Ow, guys, warn me next time!"

"I did," Marco replied. "I yelled. You didn't hear me!"

'Oh my gosh, not _again,_' thought Katie. She hadn't really been reading, she'd been daydreaming the whole time... and that was because of Freddy.

_She lost her hearing because of Freddy._

............................................................................................................

Katie was in her basement, sitting on the couch and watching TV with her bass in her lap. She was fiddling with her fingers, just trying to watch the show, but unable to keep her mind off of something else.

Suddenly, her sister Andrea came running down the stairs. "KATIE, WILL YOU STOP IT?! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK OVER YOUR MUSIC!"

"But I wasn't..." She looked down and saw that her fingers really _were _on the strings. She'd been playing the whole time and she hadn't even noticed, and that was because of Freddy.

_She lost her sense of touch because of Freddy._

............................................................................................................

Katie was sitting in the cafeteria, opening the brown bag with her lunch inside. She began to take a bight of sandwich she'd made that morning, and as she ate it, she noticed that the ham and mayo deluxe – which had once been her all-time favorite lunch – now had zero flavor whatsoever. Neither did her grape punch or the Nanaimo bars her mother had made.

And she knew why. When you're sick, food always loses its flavor... and the same goes for when you're lovesick. She was lovesick and that was because of Freddy.

_She lost her sense of taste because of Freddy._

............................................................................................................

Katie was standing in her rock and roll position, strumming her bass to the band's latest song, and all the while, she couldn't keep her eyes off of Freddy. She was so hopelessly in love with him, she could barely hold it back any longer.

All of a sudden, the entire band stopped playing. "Holy crap, who's burning garbage?!"

Tomika exclaimed. "Ugh, it smells like a dead rat just ingested a skunk!" yelled Zack. "God, what the hell is that? Toxic waste?" Alicia cried.

_(Pause.)_

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" Katie asked.

_(Pause.) _

"Katie, can't you smell it?" asked Marta.

_(Pause.)_

"Smell what?"

It came over her in an instant: Katie hadn't even noticed this now overwhelming puke-like aroma because she'd been too busy thinking about her love for Freddy.

And, DUH!, that was because of Freddy.

_She lost her sense of smell because of Freddy. _

............................................................................................................

I love him. I completely, fully, majorly, whole-heartedly love him. I want to stand on the very tip-top of a mountain and yell it to the heavens, "I LOVE FREDDY JONES!!!!"

I'm running. Running fast. Running faster. And faster. Even faster now. Faster. _Faster. _FASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And now I'm.................. where, exactly?

I'm.........................................................................................................

HOME?

............................................................................................................

I felt this rush of cold air as I noticed where I was. I was sitting in front of the mirror, a hairbrush in my hand. I jumped when I spotted my reflection. I got up and began walking towards my window to close it... until I realized that it wasn't even open. So where had that draught come from?

'Wait a minute. Why am I thinking about Freddy so much? I mean, he's never really been more than that-guy-who-throws-spitballs-at-the-teacher-in-class-whom-I've-known-since-forever, so why am I spacing out thinking about him...?'

_For a moment, this blinding light came over her, and she was suddenly rendered senseless. No sight, no sound, no taste, no smell, no touch. Nothing but nothingness, just space and time and light and freedom. And as slowly, she discovered that time had disappeared, as well, she began to wonder, Will I ever escape from this nothingness? And... do I even want to?_

When she returned, she found herself halfway down the front steps, walking out into the freezing blizzard still gripping the hairbrush tightly. 'What just happened?'

Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her; a rustling in the bushes.

"Freddy?"


End file.
